Molding is a process by virtue of which a molding system forms a molded article from a molding material. A molding process, such as an injection molding process, can form various molded articles. For example, an injection molding process can form a preform suitable for subsequent blow molding into a final shaped container from polyethylene terephthalate (PET material).
A typical molding system may include (among other things) an injection unit, a clamp assembly, a mold assembly, and a molding material distributor, e.g. a hot runner.
Sometimes, several vendors may sell the injection unit, the clamp assembly, the mold assembly, and the molding material distributor separately. Other times, a single vendor may sell the injection unit, the clamp assembly, the mold assembly, and the molding material distributor combined.